Say Hello, Wave Goodbye
by BonesBird
Summary: As one life departs, a new one starts Epilogue to Run Veronica gives birth to the newest Hotchner, and is sad Hotch isn't here too see it.


**Title: Say Hello, Wave Goodbye****  
Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: As one life departs, a new one starts (Epilogue to Run) Veronica gives birth to the newest Hotchner, and is sad Hotch isn't here too see it.  
Disclaimer: not mine. CBS's  
Lyrics: Rooftops (A Liberation Transmission) and Always All Ways - both by LostProphets  
Dedicated: to Paige. For being awesome. No other reason will ever be needed.**

**This came to me while listening to a song, and I'm feeling somewhat morbid tonight (well… I dunno… does 1.15am count as night?) so I thought I'd give Vee a fic where the baby arrives. So erm… yeah.**

* * *

_When our time is up  
When our lives are done  
Will we say we've had our fun  
Will we make our mark this time  
Will we always say we tried_

"Pen, PENNY, dude, it's time" Vee swatted her arm behind her to wake her best friend up. Garcia had been staying at her place for a week. She'd been staying at their place on and off for 6 months. 6 months ago she had lost him. 6 months ago her heart had been ripped out and put back in the wrong way round. She'd had to be strong, for Jack. He had lost his mom, and his dad. He wasn't ever going to lose his other mommy, He called her Veep, he had for as long as she'd known him. She and Hotch would be celebrating their 4th anniversary and their 2nd wedding anniversary, in a few weeks, but instead she'd be alone, with her baby and the boy she thought of as her son. Jack was 8 now, and he was just like his dad. As Vee got some clothes on, Garcia went to wake Morgan, to tell him they were going.

After Hotch died the two of them had practically moved in. Veronica knew she'd been practically catatonic the first month, she didn't remember much. Though she remembered his funeral better than their wedding day. She lay in bed, night after night, and watched their wedding video. Watched as his eyes lit up as she said her vows.

All through the wait at the hospital, the hours she spent in agony, pushing the last little part of him out, led her to believe that everything she did, was for him. She was giving up the BAU, for Jack and for the baby, so she would be able to stay home more often. She knew that it would also be handy for when Garcia and Morgan decided to bring their own minature wonder into the world. She wanted to be around for it all, and she knew, now more than ever, that life expectancy in the BAU wasn't the best.

She cried, when she felt the little person she had carried for almost 9 months leave, she watched as Garcia cut the cord. Something she wished Hotch could have been there to do. And watched as the beautiful little thing was laid on her chest. She watched as the baby balled up its eyes and screamed, it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen, every heard.

It was a part of him, and a part of her

It was them

* * *

_I guess I'm trying to say I'm sorry  
But It always comes out wrong  
I think a part of you still loves me  
Even though we're moving on  
Always, all ways, I wanted us to be  
Always, all ways, you and me_

After she awoke from a nap she looked round the room for her baby. She smiled as she saw Garcia in the corner, sneaking another cuddle from her new god-daughter. Garcia stood up the minute she saw Vee move and handed the baby over to her

"She's beautiful, Vee. Be proud."

"Its all from her daddy" Vee said, kissing the babies forehead and smiling "I miss him PG"

"I miss him too, Ronnie." Garcia said, giving her a hug, and leaving the room, Veronica looked down at the new life that she was now responsible for. She had never been one for being quiet, but looking at her baby she was content to sit and look at her. Instead she started talking

"Hey baby girl, I feel like Morgan saying that. I need to think of a name for you. I didn't think you'd be a girl. I'd made this big plan, that if you were a boy I could name you after your daddy. I miss him so much, and you're never even going to meet him. He was wonderful. He was the best daddy. You're going to have your big brother Jack to help. He'll look after you. He's just like his daddy. We've got lots of pictures and videos of your daddy, and I needn't worry about you not having a male role-model, I don't know how I'll ever keep Morgan, Rossi or Reid away, so although you won't have your real daddy, you've got three of your daddies best friends to look out for you. I think you'll be fine. I think I know your name now" she said, smiling as she wrote it down on paper for Garcia to go and register her.

As Annabelle Haley Hotchner.

* * *

**I think Paige cried when I sent this to her. I thought she needed to see it before I posted it. **


End file.
